Refém da Sedução
by Ba.Pink
Summary: Uma jovem ver se levada de um convento no meio de uma batalha, seu raptor é um guerreiro belíssimo que deseja tomar a jovem para si e evitar que ela morta, no meio de várias batalhas ocorrendo,o guerreiro horando conseguirá conquistar a jovem e faze-la entender que a mão que é usada para ferir um inimigo é a mesma que é usada para proteger e oferecer amor?


Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kuramada e Toie Animation, todos os direitos reservados. Está Historia é uma adaptação do livro Conqueror's Kiss de Hannah Howell.

Bem, li esta história a uns tempos e surgiu a ideia de adapta-la ao universo Saint Seiya. Então, resolvi trazer para vocês.

Espero que apreciem a leitura.

_**Berwick, Escócia, abril de 1318.**_

Cantarolar baixinho de pouco adiantava para abafar o ronco do estômago de Elisa. De certa forma, a fome constante era mais fácil de suportar no convento, onde o sofrimento era igual para cada mulher dentro daquelas muralhas cinzentas. Ao contrário da casa de lady de Heinstein e daquela família de suínos, refletiu Elisa. Lavou o rosto, esperando que a água gelada expulsasse os pensamentos pouco caridosos de sua mente. Ela fugira para o convento para encontrar paz. E a paz continuaria a se esquivar, se ela não se livrasse de tanta amargura, proveniente de seis anos de servidão aos Heinstein.

Mais uma vez seu estômago protestou, vazio. Elisa soltou uma praga e, depressa, pediu perdão ao Senhor. Não tinha a personalidade de uma freira. Era amarga demais, cínica demais, raivosa demais e incapaz de perdoar. Um ano na reclusão do convento pouco havia feito para aplacar tais sentimentos.

Começou a trançar os cabelos. Então franziu a testa, apurando os ouvidos, com a impressão de ouvir um burburinho de vozes masculinas.

—Talvez os escoceses tenham desistido do cerco — Elisa murmurou, ao se sentar no catre para começar a remendar algumas roupas. — Ou... — sentiu um repentino calafrio de terror — ...escalaram as muralhas e retomaram a fortaleza dos ingleses.

Forçou-se a manter a calma. Estava segura. Não acreditava que os escoceses profanassem um convento. Ali dentro ela estava a salvo da violência e da destruição.

A porta da clausura se abriu com um estrondo, e farpas de madeira voaram com o choque contra a parede de pedra. E a visão que encheu o limiar a fez enterrar a agulha no dedo. Elisa levou a mão ferida à boca, enquanto seus olhos pareciam grudados ao homem que invadira seu refúgio.

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito coberto por uma cota de malha, ele se recostou ao batente. O elmo, com a proteção do nariz, escondia muito da face, e Elisa pouco conseguia ver, a não ser o sorriso. Um sorriso indolente que transformou o espanto e medo de Elisa em raiva. Estava diante da morte certa, e aquele homem ria dela. Gritos aterrorizados das freiras ecoavam pelos corredores. Murmurando uma praga, ela pegou o punhal de um bolso escondido nas saias.

— O que pretende fazer com essa agulhinha, moça? — ele resmungou, numa voz grave e macia.

— Rasgar um novo sorriso nessa sua cara, pagão herege! — Elisa gritou e avançou contra ele.

O homem a conteve, a manopla se fechando com força ao redor do pulso fino, a malha de ferro penetrando na pele.

— Ora, que freira furiosa...

Não havia como Elisa se livrar daquele aperto, mas o tom divertido na voz do homem a fez continuar a se debater.

— Eu não sou freira! — ela exclamou. — Refugiei-me aqui e pretendo mandá-lo diretamente para o fogo do inferno por profanar este local sagrado!

— Uma ameaça insignificante para quem já foi excomungado.

— Então a abadessa falou a verdade. Os homens de Shion nada mais são que asseclas do demônio execrados pelo papa. — Elisa percebeu a expressão divertida na parte visível daquele rosto duro e, depois, sem aviso, uma dor cegante irradiou-se atrás de sua cabeça.

Kanon amparou a jovem inconsciente pelo golpe na cabeça aplicado por seu companheiro.

— Pensei que ia ficar parado aí, Milo, e me ver ser assassinado.

Milo resmungou alguma coisa, olhou para o pesado cálice de prata com que golpeara a jovem e, em seguida, jogou a peça no saco que carregava.

— A mocinha é corajosa. Seria uma pena matá-la.

— Matá-la? Por que eu a mataria?

— Disseram para matarmos todo o mundo, saquear e pilhar a cidade como fez o rei inglês.

— E isto é pilhagem¹. — Kanon jogou a jovem inconsciente sobre o ombro.

— É? Parece uma mocinha para mim. E uma freira.

— A moça não é freira. E você está tão ansioso assim para derramar o sangue dela?

— Não. Não tenho estômago para matar uma jovem, e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas, o que você vai fazer com essa sua pilhagem? Não pode esconder a moça de Shura.

— Não vou escondê-la. Ela é minha. Agora, pegue aquela manta e me ajude a amarrá-la em minhas costas. — Kanon apontou para o catre. Milo resmungou:

— E como espera lutar com esse fardo?

— Ela é tão miúda que não chega a ser um fardo, e duvido que haja muita luta. O povo da cidade fugiu quando pôde. Só precisamos encher nossos cofres com o espólio.

— Se não começarmos logo, não sobrará espólio. Kanon piscou para o primo carrancudo.

— Sei bem onde olhar. — Indicou o saco que Milo carregava.

Milo concordou, carrancudo, ao sair para o corredor da clausura rumo à entrada principal. Kanon ajustou o peso da cativa mais confortavelmente sobre os ombros e seguiu o primo. Então, apressou o passo ao som de um grito agudo de mulher.

Fazia dez anos que servia Shion Mac cartney , desde que era um adolescente imberbe. Quando Shion voltara do exílio em Arran, a Escócia estava devastada. E Kanon se juntara a muitos outros para ajudar o pretendente ao trono escocês.

Agora, porém, ansiava por voltar para casa, em Dubheilrig. E, em vez disso, via-se em outra incursão pela Inglaterra, em outra investida contra uma terra já profundamente marcada pela guerra.

—Você não pode parar de lutar por Shion agora — Milo disse, ao passar pelos portões que levavam às ruas estreitas e sinuosas de Berwick.

— Como sabe que eu estava pensando nisso? — Kanon indagou, conforme seguiam para o coração da cidade murada.

— Por essa expressão sombria em seu rosto. Você não pode se afastar agora. Ainda não conquistou um pedaço de terra.

— Meu pai mandou você para ser a minha consciência?

— Não. Ele confia que você fará o que deve. Shion detém nossas terras. E só ele pode nos devolvê-las. O que será de nós se ele as entregar a outro?

— Isso não vai acontecer — Kanon murmurou, passando à, frente do primo. — Venha. Se eu não puder conquistar nossas terras com dedicação fiel e a força de minha espada, então pretendo ter pilhagens suficientes para comprá-las de volta. — Entrou na cidade, confiante de que Milo protegeria sua retaguarda, tal como fizera por longos e sangrentos dez anos.

Kanon afundou-se numa cadeira pesada diante do fogo, aprovando o novo estilo de lareira e chaminé contra a parede, bem melhor que um fogareiro no meio do aposento com um buraco inadequado de ventilação no teto. Aquela era uma das poucas casas em Berwick intocada pelos incêndios que ainda assolavam a cidade. Com um suspiro satisfeito, observou o produto do saque esparramado sobre a mesa no centro da sala, para depois cravar os olhos sobre a pilhagem feminina inconsciente a seus pés.

Por duas vezes, a moça acordara ainda amarrada às suas costas. Por duas vezes, passara as adoráveis mãozinhas ao redor de sua garganta. Por duas vezes, Milo tivera de deixá-la inconsciente de novo para salvar o primo.

Kanon sorriu. Milo podia ter razão... Ela era a cria do demônio, embora estivesse escondida num convento. Kanon precisaria certificar-se de manter todas as armas fora do alcance da pequena fera. Afinal, ela poderia comprovar ser um butim bastante problemático.

Mas um belo butim, refletiu Kanon, inclinando-se para a frente. Parecia muito tentadora ali, esparramada sobre o pelego, os cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo espalhados em volta. Embora magra, talvez em razão da fome que assolava a região durante os últimos dois anos, ele não via defeito nisso. A pele era de um branco-marfim suave, com um toque rosado de boa saúde. E ele se recordou dos olhos magníficos, de um verde vivido realçado por fagulhas de fúria e desafio, quando ela o fitara no convento.

— Acha que eu a machuquei?

Ao erguer os olhos para Milo, que se postara ao lado da jovem, Kanon meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Vai acordar logo.

— Então é melhor proteger seu pescoço. Kanon riu.

— Ela tem mais coragem do que muitos homens neste lugar.

— O que a torna um problema. Não seria mais prudente deixá-la para trás?

— Muito mais prudente, mas não farei isso.

— Por quê? Ela não passa de uma mocinha miúda e magricela.

— Ah, aí é que está. — Kanon sacudiu os ombros. — Simplesmente não farei.

Elisa recobrou a consciência a tempo de ouvir a descrição pejorativa de um dos homens sobre ela, e a resposta do outro. Sua cabeça doía tanto que ela deixou escapar um gemido. Ergueu-se num dos cotovelos e tateou o crânio. Depois, olhou para o homem sentado à sua frente.

Era um sujeito alto, esbelto, endurecido pelas batalhas. Agora que o elmo e o capuz de malha não estavam mais lá, Elisa podia ver que o guerreiro tinha cabelos azuis que chegavam até os ombros largos. E ela duvidava que o tamanho do peito diminuísse, se ele tirasse o gibão acolchoado e o jaleco de couro manchado de sangue. As pernas musculosas ostentavam calça e botas engraxadas de couro cru de excelente qualidade, amarradas em torno das canelas, que davam uma pequena pista da posição social daquele homem. Ao se sentar com cuidado, ela examinou o rosto do guerreiro, e deparou-se com o mais belo par de olhos que já vira num homem, de um extraordinário tom azul. A face oblonga², as maçãs do rosto altas e o nariz reto indicavam ascendência nórdica, talvez dinamarquesa ou escandinava, e ela franziu a testa.

— Você é escocês? — indagou. O homem sorria demais, Elisa pensou, irritada, quando ele a fitou sorrindo.

— Sim, sou escocês. Sou parecido com minha mãe, que é prima distante do rei da Noruega. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Sou Kanon O'Neils de Dubheilrig.

Elisa tomou-lhe a mão e se viu puxada com firmeza até ficar de pé.

— Elisa.

— Elisa? Nenhum sobrenome? Não é filha de ninguém, nem pertence a nenhuma lugar?

— Claro que sou filha de alguém. — Elisa suspirou e esfregou a testa com a mão esquerda, já que Kanon não lhe soltara a outra mão. — Sou Elisa, filha de Artair, um Graeme, que se casou com Moira, uma Armstrong. Posso ser de Liddesdale, que são as terras de minha mãe. Mas não sou de nenhum lugar em particular, arrastada que fui para lá e para cá por meu pai.

— Nenhum nome ligado a alguma riqueza. Ela o encarou com raiva.

— Sim, e não conseguirá um resgate por mim. Os soldados de Shion já mataram minha mãe. E talvez meu pai também. É melhor me deixar livre. Só posso ser um problema para você.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvida. — Kanon levantou-se, colocou as mãos nos quadris e a encarou. — Mesmo assim, ficarei com você.

— Ora, por quê? — Elisa tinha uma boa noção do motivo, mas imaginou se ele lhe diria a verdade.

Kanon estendeu a mão e pegou um punhado de cabelos de Elisa entre os dedos. Acariciou-os de leve.

— Você, Elisa, que pode ser de Liddesdale, é minha pilhagem.

Elisa sabia que a raiva não a faria ganhar nada. Não obstante, fechou as mãos em punhos do lado do corpo. Não se renderia ao medo que ameaçava substituir a raiva. Pelo canto do olho, viu o outro homem se adiantar para se postar a seu lado.

— Sou sua pilhagem, é?

— Sim. Minha pilhagem.

— Miúda e magrinha como sou?

— Ora, nem sempre se pode escolher o lixo.

Ah, ele se julgava engraçado! O companheiro soltou uma risadinha. E mais gargalhadas informavam que outros se divertiam à sua custa. A constatação fez o gênio de Elisa explodir. A violação de Berwick e, sem dúvida, o ataque iminente à sua honra não eram um assunto engraçado.

Resmungando uma praga contra todos os homens, Elisa investiu contra os dois que a cercavam, acertando-lhes um soco na virilha. Enquanto ambos urravam de dor e xingavam, dobrados e apertando as pernas, Elisa correu para a porta, diretamente contra um homem alto, de armadura, que bloqueou a abertura estreita.

Ao cambalear para trás, ela se viu agarrada com rudeza pelos ombros e empurrada para trás de Kanon. Ao olhar para o homem que impedira sua tentativa de fuga, Elisa ficou tensa, sentindo o medo invadi-la. Não poderia ser ninguém mais senão sir Shura Delouix, aquele que alguns chamavam de "o bom sir Shura", mas a maioria de "o Shura Negro". E não só por causa da sua tez acentuadamente morena, ela pensou com um calafrio, cravando o olhar na espada ensangüentada que ele empunhava. As freiras contavam histórias arrepiantes sobre aquele homem, "o tenente ímpio de Shion". Mas, quando as palavras saíram dos lábios finos e apertados de Shura, Elisa se escondeu mais ainda por trás de Kanon, apavorada e surpresa. O Shura Negro, o flagelo do Norte, o homem que fazia muitos soldados ingleses tremerem, falava com a língua presa, e os "esses" sibilantes.

— Algum problema, sir Kanon? — perguntou Shura. — Ela é refém para resgate?

— Não. É minha pilhagem.

— Você e seus homens escolhem pilhagens estranhas. — Shura fez um sinal, e um jovem soldado foi empurrado rudemente para a sala. — A única pilhagem viva que vale a pena é a que pode ser resgatada.

Elisa se atreveu a espiar a cena outra vez. O jovem fora tratado cruelmente. A face imberbe estava contundida e arranhada, e ele parecia prestes a desabar, agarrado a um embrulho de pano apertado contra o peito.

— O rapaz causou algum problema, senhor? — Kanon perguntou.

— Quase matou um dos meus homens, e quase foi morto por isso, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo para livrá-lo.

— E agora?

— Agora eu o devolvo a você. Ponha algum juízo na cabeça dele. Nesta luta, sir O'Neils, não há lugar para piedade.

Do mesmo modo abrupto que chegara, o Shura Negro foi embora. Elisa soltou um suspiro de alívio e se espantou ao ouvir o eco dos outros na sala. Kanon empurrou-a para Milo, que a agarrou pelo braço. Ignorando-o, ela observou o jovem de quem Kanon se aproximava.

— Sua primeira batalha, Shun, e tenta matar um dos próprios homens de Shura? Está provocando a morte, rapazinho?

— Eu não sabia que eram homens dele — o rapaz retrucou, com voz rouca e desafinada.

— Eu me recordo de apontá-los para você.

— Eu não estava raciocinando direito.

— Por sorte, Shura estava de bom humor, caso contrário essa cabeça dura estaria rolando pela rua agora.

— Sei disso.

Levada pela compaixão, Elisa atreveu-se a falar:

— Se quiser que ele ouça tudo o que tem a dizer, é melhor deixá-lo sentar. — Ela se obrigou a não se encolher diante do olhar furioso que Kanon lhe endereçou, antes de ajudar o rapaz a se acomodar num banco junto à mesa.

— O que era tão importante para que arriscasse sua própria vida? — Kanon perguntou ao sobrinho.

— Um bebê.

Elisa arquejou, e os outros homens também, quando Shun desenrolou o embrulho que segurava. Entre os panos, havia uma criança de quase um ano de idade.

Kanon agachou-se ao lado do sobrinho.

— Um bebê, rapaz? O que vai fazer com um bebê?

— Não sei. Só não podia deixar que o matassem. Iam espetá-lo numa lança. A mãe... Não pude salvar á pobre mulher. Será que um dia deixarei de ouvir os gritos dela? — ele murmurou.

— Quem sabe — Kanon respondeu num tom mais suave, e depois suspirou. — Shun, paramos aqui só para saquear Berwick, e depois seguiremos para novas batalhas. O que pode fazer com essa criança?

— Não levamos a pilhagem para o combate. Eu poderia deixar o bebê junto com nosso saque.

— A maior parte vai para a Escócia, com homens para guardá-la, homens que não vão querer cuidar de um bebezinho.

— Eu poderia deixá-lo com alguém aqui, quando formos embora.

— Se encontrarmos alguém. Grande parte morreu, ou se escondeu. E talvez tenhamos que partir às pressas. Berwick é a última fortaleza que os ingleses têm na Escócia. Não creio que desistam dela facilmente.

Elisa livrou-se das mãos de Milo.

— Vocês podem discutir isso mais tarde. O rapaz precisa cuidar dos ferimentos, ou logo você estará falando sozinho. Me arranje uma bacia com água e um pano limpo.

Kanon se dispôs a obedecer antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Encarou-a, furioso, e Elisa enfrentou o olhar calmamente. Então, com uma praga, ele foi buscar o que ela pedira. Shun precisa mesmo cuidar dos ferimentos. Agora não era hora de traçar a linha entre o captor e a pilhagem. Depois de revirar o produto do saque sobre a mesa, Kanon separou o que Elisa pedira. Entregou a ela.

Elisa tirou a criança dos braços de Shun e colocou-a no colo do homem sentado ao lado. E sorriu diante da careta do guerreiro. Depois, voltou a atenção para ferido.

— Dispa-o até a cintura — ela disse a Kanon. — O jeito como ele se move me diz que o casaco esconde mais coisas.

Kanon obedeceu, pensativo. A presença de Elisa lhe seria útil. E a manteria viva. Precisava fazê-la enxergar que além de ser seu captor, ele também era sua melhor forma de proteção. Não a deixaria à mercê dos soldados sanguinários de Bruce, tal como acontecera à mãe daquela criança.

Ao ver o jeito como Shun olhava para a criança, Elisa murmurou:

— O bebê está bem. Se sobreviveu à fome, é porque é forte.

— Gostaria de ter salvado a mãe. Ouvi os gritos, mas...

— Se vai dilacerar a alma com a morte de cada inocente, é melhor procurar o mosteiro mais próximo — sugeriu Elisa, limpando a boca cortada de Shun com o pano úmido.

— Quero ser um cavaleiro — ele gaguejou, e lançou um olhar nervoso para o tio.

— Então terá de tapar os ouvidos e endurecer o coração. Quando os homens se armam, é melhor que os inocentes e os desarmados se escondam, ou cairão sobre a terra devastada.

— Já que disse isso — murmurou Kanon —, onde você estava quando o Shura Negro bateu à nossa porta?

— Tentando fugir.

Com uma fúria inesperada, Kanon agarrou Elisa pelo braço e arrastou-a para fora. A noite caíra, mas o saque a Berwick continuava. O cheiro de morte e os fumos do incêndio penetraram-lhe pelas narinas e arderam nos olhos. Os invasores vasculhavam a cidade à procura de mais gente para matar, saqueando tudo que encontravam de valor. Berwick sangraria até a última gota outra vez. Elisa quase não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

— Quer fugir? Para onde? Para isso aqui? Até mesmo o convento não é mais um lugar seguro. Você não duraria muito, eu creio.

Ela concordou, mas não se deu por vencida.

— Escapei de lugares devastados antes — Elisa murmurou.

Se Kanon pretendia assustá-la, conseguira. Porém, ela não o deixaria saber disso.

— Você fala como quem tem bom senso. Use-o, mulher. Pode não gostar de onde está agora, mas é melhor do que as escolhas que tem pela frente. Os que não foram mortos ou capturados estão com tanto medo que atacarão quem se aproximar. Será assim até deixarmos este lugar. — Kanon respirou fundo, e a encarou, antes de prosseguir:—E _quando _deixarmos este lugar, seria prudente que pensasse duas vezes antes de fugir de mim. Estará marchando com o inimigo, mocinha. O Shura Negro não é o único que acredita que a piedade não tem lugar nesta guerra.

— A piedade não visita esta terra amaldiçoada há anos — Elisa resmungou, quando Kanon a empurrou para dentro e passou a tranca na porta.

— E melhor se lembrar disso.

— Com o cheiro da morte tão pesado no ar, é improvável que eu esqueça. E que belo discurso o seu! Usa o horror lá de fora para me manter aqui sem se preocupar em me amarrar. Está tentando me preservar para seus próprios propósitos.

— Você não sabe quais são meus propósitos.

— Não? — Elisa soltou uma risada irônica. — Não valho um resgate, portanto só pode haver uma recompensa em me reter. — Encarou-o e baixou a voz. — Se pensa que me mostrando o quanto minhas opções são ruins me fará receber bem o estupro, é melhor pensar melhor.

— Ora, eu apenas lhe mostrei a verdade de sua situação. O caminho seria mais suave se me visse não como um inimigo, mas como um benfeitor.

— Benfeitor?! Não pense que pode mudar de adversário a amigo simplesmente porque não me cortou a garganta como fez com as outras freiras.

— Nunca toquei nas freiras. Apenas roubei o que queria.

— E eu nunca o verei como meu "benfeitor".

— Ah, verá, sim. — Kanon passou as costas da mão no rosto de Elisa, que estava vermelho de raiva. — Sim, você verá. E a dádiva da vida merece uma recompensa adequada, não concorda?

Quando ela apenas o encarou de olhos arregalados, Kanon perguntou:

— Não diz nada?

— Acho que você levou pancadas demais na cabeça — disse Elisa.

A risada suave de Kanon era perigosamente atraente.

— E se espera que eu agradeça por minha vida, vai criar raízes nos pés.— Ela se afastou, resolvida a ver o que poderia fazer pelo bebê órfão que Shun salvara.

Kanon sorriu, observando-a. Não seria fácil conquistar o prêmio que procurava. No entanto, pensou, ao voltar para o assento ao lado do fogo, o instinto lhe dizia que valeria o esforço.

Depois que todos haviam comido e se acomodado na casa, Kanon concentrou a atenção em sua adorável presa.

Com uma faca que ele lhe permitira usar, Elisa cortava um lençol em quadrados, para fazer fraldas para o bebê.

— Por que está aqui, Elisa de Liddesdale? Por que está numa fortaleza inglesa?

— Muitos aqui são escoceses. Estamos na Escócia, afinal. Vivi aqui com um casal inglês até ir para o convento, um ano atrás.

— A filha de um Graeme e uma Armstrong convivendo , com ingleses?

— Eu era criada da casa. — _E mais ainda, _pensou Elisa, com uma ponta de ressentimento.

— Nenhum de seus parentes a acolheu? Não poderiam encontrar alguma dama escocesa para quem você pudesse trabalhar?

— Eu tinha nove anos quando os soldados de Bruce arrasaram a vila de minha mãe e a mataram. E estava em Perth quando Shion tomou a cidade dos ingleses. Meu pai pagou aos Heinstein para que me levassem com eles quando Shione declarou traidores todos os escoceses bem-nascidos de Perth e os passou pelo fio da espada.

— E seu pai?

Kanon sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Também estivera em Perth e vira aquele horror. Era outro aspecto da guerra com que discordava. Mas ir contra as ações de Shion era um modo rápido de se fazer marcado como traidor. E ele era a única esperança de sua família de recuperar tudo que haviam perdido. Não poderia se permitir sair protestando contra injustiças.

Elisa deu de ombros.

— Não vi meu pai morto, nem tive notícias de que estivesse entre os assassinados. Contudo, não soube dele desde esse dia. Só posso presumir que tenha sido morto em Perth. Ele achou que eu estava segura com os Heinstein. Eu pensei que estava segura com as irmãs consagradas. Agora sou refém de ladrões.

— Ladrões, nós?

— Bem, não o vi comprar essa pilha de coisas sobre a mesa. Sim, vocês são ladrões.

— Os Graeme são bem conhecidos como ladrões, para dizer o mínimo. E os Armstrong de Liddesdale também. Você carrega o sangue de ambos.

Cada palavra de Kanon era verdade. No decorrer dos anos, Elisa descobrira que esse era um fardo muito difícil de carregar. Na casa dos Heinstein, ela era sempre a primeira suspeita quando algo sumia.

— E o que mais meu povo faria para sobreviver quando praticamente todo ano algum exército invadia suas terras, queimando e saqueando tudo? Se não eram os ingleses, eram os escoceses. Minha gente viu mais campos incinerados do que colheitas; Alimentou mais soldados que os próprios filhos. Isso é tudo que os cavalheirescos e galantes paladinos lhes deixaram.

Kanon relanceou os olhos ao redor e viu que todos os seus homens a escutavam com atenção. A moça dissera verdades duras. E embora unificar a Escócia fosse uma boa causa, nem todo passo para alcançar esse objetivo fora honrado.

— Roubamos apenas do inimigo — observou ele.

— Para ser um inimigo só é preciso ser pego entre duas forças. Como minha mãe foi. Como eu. Como aquelas pobres irmãs inocentes — ela resmungou, e concentrou a atenção em fazer algumas roupas para o bebê. — Vou precisar de leite para a criança.

— Ah, é? E como devo arranjar? Acha que posso chamar uma babá ao sabor de seu capricho?

— Não é capricho. São as necessidades do menino.

— Onde vou encontrar leite no meio de uma cidade que está sendo saqueada?

— Pode tentar na casa onde o menino foi encontrado. Quem sabe há uma cabra ou uma vaca escondida lá. Com a fome que ronda esta terra, o povo não deixava os animais soltos. Dizem que na prisão alguns até comem os companheiros mais fracos. — Ao ver o horror estampado no rosto bonito de Kanon, Elisa deu de ombros. — Vocês queimam os campos e roubam o gado. Matam os homens e não há gente para plantar e colher. Não há nada para saciar a fome. É simples assim.

Ao resmungar uma praga, Kanon saiu da casa, com Milo em seus calcanhares. Era impossível rebater as palavras de Elisa. Ele nem sabia quantas cabeças de gado arrebanhara para Dubheilrig, ajudando a promover aquela penúria.

— Você não deveria dar ouvidos a essa moça — Milo aconselhou.

— Ela diz a verdade.

— Que bem lhe faz deixar que isso o devore? Você não pode mudar as coisas. Se não se apossasse do gado, outro o faria. É assim que as coisas são.

— Ser como as coisas são não torna isso certo.

— Não, mas você não pode fazer nada. É um só. A menos que possa impedir que cada homem pare de saquear, queimar ou matar inocentes, isso vai continuar. Não creio que nem mesmo Shion tenha esse poder.

Kanon suspirou.

— E assim, tudo continuará do jeito que é...

— Ela nutre sentimentos amargos, para uma moça tão nova. Mas isso não o impedirá de querer se deitar com ela.

— Não. Mas me aborrece pensar que, na mente de Elisa, eu não seja nada além de um carniceiro, um homem ensopado de sangue e cheirando a morte.

— Então, faça a moça mudar de ideia, embora eu não entenda por que isso importa.

— Nem eu — murmurou Kanon. — Mas importa muito. Caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo até que Milo apontou a casa onde Shun dissera ter encontrado a criança. E uma vez lá dentro, Kanon e o primo fizeram uma busca pela casa saqueada. Pouco sobrará. Recolhia algumas roupas para levar quando um ruído abafado chamou-lhe a atenção. Milo também ouvira.

O som vinha de baixo da casa. Reviraram tudo até encontrar um alçapão. Milo desceu pela abertura estreita. Uma a uma, as três cabras escondidas foram içadas para o alto.

— A moça adivinhou — Milo disse, quando finalmente subiu.

— É inteligente, e embora aborreça a gente com suas palavras, acho que vou prestar mais atenção ao que ela diz.

Milo concordou.

— Ela é esperta mesmo.

— Você parece surpreso. — Kanon correu os olhos pelo cômodo. Avistou três pedaços de corda perto da porta. Era óbvio que eram usadas para puxar as cabras. Apressou-se a recolhê-las. — Eu não sabia que você duvidava que uma mulher tivesse inteligência.—Começou a amarrar as cabras pelo pescoço.

Milo sorriu com tristeza.

— Ultimamente, não vejo muitas mulheres que não estejam gritando ou chorando de pesar. Essa guerra está durando há muito tempo, e um homem não tem tempo para cortejar uma moça.

— E eu que pensei que você tinha uma queda pela bela Margaret, lá de Dubheilrig. — Kanon riu quando o primo enrubesceu e fez cara feia. — Vamos, é melhor levarmos esses bichos para casa. Não entendo de bebês, mas sei que fazem barulho quando estão com fome.

— Um bebê, uma mocinha e, agora, três cabras amaldiçoadas — resmungou Milo. — Acha mesmo que podemos dar conta disso por vales e colinas?

— O que mais posso fazer?

— Deixá-los aqui.

— Milo, você ouviu o que eu disse à menina. Era a pura verdade. Se formos expulsos daqui pelos ingleses, isso significará morte certa para Elisa. Se conquistarmos o castelo, Shura deixará alguns homens aqui. E eles também irão abusar dela. Não, Elisa ficará comigo. Há sempre alguém que fica para trás, em combate, para acudir quem precisa de cuidados. Ela pode fazer isso.

— Cuidará do bebê.

— Sim, do bebê.

— E das cabras.

— E das cabras — Kanon esbravejou, e olhou feio para o primo. — E então? Diga logo.

— Dizer o quê?

— Que me acha um idiota!

— Não, idiota, não. Ela é uma moça bonita, bonita como nunca vi. Eu o julgaria um idiota se desprezasse a chance de se deitar com ela.

— Então, por que continua me atormentando?

— Só queria ter certeza de que isso que está pendurado entre suas pernas não entorpecia sua mente. Queria me certificar de que você enxergava cada problema. Você enxerga, e não vou me preocupar mais com isso. Só queria dizer mais uma coisa.

— O que é?

— Você tem razão ao dizer que existe sempre alguém que fica para trás. Deixe que Shun seja esse alguém.

Kanon suspirou.

— Você o considera um combatente fraco.

— Não, mas coloque o moleque para guardar a moça e o menino, e ele será melhor que qualquer outro. Melhor que a maioria. Seria algo em que ele colocaria o coração. Shun não tem estômago para essa matança, Kanon. Vai acabar sendo morto. E talvez leve um ou dois de nós junto. Ele precisa sentir que tem uma causa justa para investir contra alguém. Uma ameaça a seu lar, sua própria terra...

— Ou uma mocinha e um bebê indefeso.

— Sim — concordou Milo. — Ele é do tipo que a gente deixa para trás para proteger a família. Não é um covarde. Não é isso que estou dizendo. E seria melhor que ele ficasse longe dos homens de Shura. Se algum deles achar que ele lhes fez algum insulto...

— Realmente, os homens de Shura podem usar a desculpa da batalha, esconder-se na confusão e matar o rapaz. Ele vai ficar na retaguarda. Só preciso achar as palavras certas para não ferir o orgulho de Shun, para que ele não encare a ordem como um insulto ou uma crítica.

Elisa soltou um grito de alegria ao ver os homens arrastarem as cabras para dentro da casa, e não perdeu tempo em alimentar a criança agitada. Kanon, por sua vez, concentrou a atenção em Shun; ajudando-o a se acomodar num fino colchão de palha no chão. Por sorte, ele ficaria dolorido por um ou dois dias, mas não sofreria nenhum dano permanente.

Era tarde quando Kanon resolveu dormir num pelego estendido diante do fogo. Embora não dissesse abertamente a Elisa que iriam compartilhar aquela cama, ele não viu surpresa no rosto dela, apenas aborrecimento, quando fez um gesto para que ela se deitasse. Pelo menos não mostrava medo, ele disse a si mesmo ao soltar os cordões que prendiam seus culotes no lugar e tirar as botas de couro cru. Estava ansioso para sentir o corpo esguio de Elisa contra o seu. Ao despir a calça, olhou para a criança adormecida que ela colocara entre os dois.

— Esse jogo não vai funcionar, moça.

— E que jogo é esse, sir O'Neils? — Elisa indagou, com fingida inocência.

— Usar esse bebê para me afastar. Ponha-o do outro lado.

— Ele ficaria entre mim e o fogo. Seria perigoso.

— Ah, é esse o problema? Bem, é fácil de resolver. Mudaremos de lugar. Passe para cá.

Elisa praguejou intimamente, mas obedeceu. Não havia jeito de enfrentar o guerreiro. Não deixar que ele visse seu temor era a única esperança de resguardar um farrapo de orgulho.

Fechou os olhos com força para não fitá-lo. Porém, desgostosa, descobriu que a imagem de Kanon já se gravara claramente em sua mente. Era impossível entender, mas Elisa percebeu uma pontada de fascinação mesclar-se ao medo.

Ele era belo demais de se ver. Quando começara a se despir, ela deveria ter desviado os olhos, mas não fora capaz. Kanon era todo músculos. Um leve triângulo de pêlos ,adornava o peito largo e macio e se estreitava numa linha fina que desaparecia no topo das ceroulas. As pernas, cobertas de uma leve penugem, eram longas, musculosas, bem formadas, A pele era de uma nuance dourada. Espantosamente, Kanon não mostrava as feias cicatrizes que os guerreiros costumavam colecionar. Havia uma na coxa direita e uma na parte esquerda das costelas, mas nada muito grande ou chocante.

Um defeito ajudaria, Elisa pensou, ao sentir que ele se acomodava a seu lado. Ela deveria estar contrariada com a ideia de se deitar com ele, mas não, realmente não estava. Uma parte perversa de seu íntimo murmurava que, se a violação era inevitável, pelo menos o abusador não era feio e nem trazia no corpo o cheiro acre da batalha. E foi essa aceitação do destino que lhe provocou calafrios.

Ela não seria mulher se não tivesse curiosidade de saber como Kanon seria como amante. Contudo, tal complacência e curiosidade poderiam se comprovar perigosas na presente situação. Aquele homem não faria amor, mas uma conjunção carnal; não ofereceria prazer, mas aviltamento. E ela não deveria se esquecer disso.

Quando Kanon se curvou contra suas costas, passando o braço por sua cintura, Elisa ficou tensa. Era uma intimidade que ela deveria rejeitar, mas em que bem resultaria? Poderia enfurecê-lo, o que só acrescentaria brutalidade ao que estava por vir. Mesmo assim, quando Kanon lhe afagou os cabelos, ela instintivamente se contraiu e encolheu os ombros. Esperou a violenta reação, mas nada aconteceu. E a confusão a invadiu, sobrepondo-se ao medo.

— Você sempre dorme vestida? — ele perguntou, ignorando os ombros encolhidos e roçando os lábios na curva da orelha de Elisa.

— Claro que não, mas não posso tirar a roupa num lugar cheio de homens. — Elisa esforçou-se para ignorar o contato, mas o calor da boca de Kanon roubava-lhe as forças, aquecendo-lhe o sangue.

— Eu a cobriria com meu manto.

— Não vejo nenhum manto.

— Bem, não o uso o tempo todo. Mas o usaria para escondê-la dos olhos deles. Me entristece vê-la toda coberta assim. Gostaria de ver sua beleza.

Elisa tinha certeza de que ele estava sendo irônico. Podia sentir, e imaginou qual seria a razão dessa ironia. No íntimo, tinha a impressão de que Kanon era um homem em quem ela poderia confiar. Mas isso era pura insensatez. Afinal, ele invadira um convento e a arrastara para aquela vida, sem lhe dar escolha. E a transformaria em amante, saciaria a luxúria como os soldados de Shion haviam saciado a deles no corpo de sua mãe antes de lhe cortarem a garganta.

Sua mãe lutava contra os violentadores e conseguira com isso apenas mais brutalidade. Não, ela precisava mostrar uma completa falta de interesse, frieza. Se, pelo menos, Kanon a tomasse logo e acabasse com aquilo...

— Deixe-me em paz — murmurou, tentando livrar-se do contato. — Quero dormir.

— Sabe o que eu quero, Elisa? — Kanon sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Não, e não me interessa saber.

— Eu quero você! Nua e quente, em meus braços... — Ele se ergueu num cotovelo, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a no rosto. — Quero ver essa boca tentadora — deslizou os dedos bem devagar pelos lábios dela — macia e molhada com meus beijos. Quero ver esse rosto ruborizado de desejo... desejo por mim.

— Bem... — Elisa praguejou mentalmente, pois sua voz saíra aguda e hesitante, mostrando sua insegurança —, espero que seja um homem capaz de aceitar o fracasso, pois não pretendo atender a um único desejo seu.

Kanon se deitou, puxando-a para mais perto.

— Não esta noite, pelo menos.

— Nem nunca — ela resmungou.

Com alívio, Elisa percebeu que, pelo menos por aquela noite, estava segura. Nunca um homem falara com ela daquele jeito. Alguns haviam expressado abertamente seu desejo, sempre em termos crus. E ela não sabia como lidar com as palavras suaves e ardentes de Kanon. Elas provocavam ideias loucas em sua cabeça, ideias tentadoras, pecaminosas. Pecado, Elisa repetiu mentalmente. Estupro. Violação. Precisava agarrar-se a essas palavras e à lembrança do destino cruel de sua mãe. Mesmo que por milagre ele resolvesse seduzi-la em vez de violentá-la, o que Kanon O'Neils desejava era pecado. Um pecado que custaria a _ela _muito mais do que _a ele._

_¹Pilhagem:Saque praticado por soldados.  
_

_²Oblonga:De forma alongada._


End file.
